powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White"
Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White" is an episode in the series: Power Rangers: Omniverse. 'Plot ' Hunter is leaning back against the panic room door where Kurt is too leaning back on the other side as Hunter talks to him. Hunter: Listen uh, Cas and I have come up with something. Kurt: What is it? Hunter: We're gonna find a new Ranger power for you to use, that way you don't have to rely on your demon powers again. Kurt stays silent. Hunter: Kurt? Kurt: Yeah, I hear you man. You know, that wasn't me back there when we were taking on against Famine. He screwed with my head on drinking the demon blood again. Hunter: I know, Kurt. I know. Kurt then suddenly gets a thought. Kurt: Hey Hunter, what power do you plan on searching for for me to use? Hunter: I don't know man, just anything I guess. Kurt: What about my old power? Hunter starting give off a concerned look and says: Hunter: Which power? Kurt: ...the power of the White Dino Ranger. Hunter gets up and stares at the panic room door speaking towards Kurt on the other end. Hunter: Kurt....absolutely not. Kurt: Look Hunter, hear me out. Lucifer; one of the greatest evil SOB's there is in existence, right? What if, we use "one of the greatest evil Power Ranger" there is...against the Devil? Hunter: Playing fire with fire. Kurt: Exactly! If I let the power of the White Dino Ranger possess me again, then it'd be impossible for Lucifer to get his hands on me. Kurt then adds: Lucifer already came to me in dreams. He's possessed one of my friends on my Earth, and claims he used up most of his powers to travel a great distance to find an alternate vessel. Hunter then realizes: Then the Devil isn't at his full strength... Kurt finishes him: Unless he gets to me. Hunter then latches open the panic room door to release Kurt. Hunter: Alright, so where do we start? Kurt: Well for starters, we find where that shard piece of the White Dino Gem is located. Hunter: Alright, and where exactly is that at? Kurt: From our last "showdown". Hunter gives a wandered look. Then later in the day they drive to the place of the moment he and Hunter had fought, the moment he broke Kurt free from the powers of the White Dino Ranger. Kurt pulls out a device given by Bobby, to track any essence of a Ranger power. When Kurt gets near to a spot on the floor indicating the aura of the White Dino Ranger power, he finds it to be nowhere in place pointing out that what was once there, is now gone. Hunter then asks what should they do next if they can't find the power of the White Dino. Kurt then says they should speak to the last Ranger who once held the power. Next they head to a nearby Ranger command center where they are confronted by one of the Rangers on patrol telling them they should turn away as they are not welcome there. As they are about to leave and pull back, Castiel appears in front of the Ranger on guard and touchs his forehead with his fingertips and tells him: "you will let Hunter and Kurt pass toward the Command Center". The Ranger then says: "I will let Hunter and Kurt pass toward the Command Center". He then opens the gate for Hunter and Kurt to pass. Hunter speaks with Cas: Dude! Glad you made it. Kurt: How'd you know where we are? Cas: Hunter told me what you guys were planning on doing. Cas then looks toward Hunter: So, getting back his old power? Hunter: Yeah, worth the shot. Just taking in anything that's on the table at the moment. Cas: Understandable. Cas then appears on the backseat of the Impala. Cas: So, let's get to it. They make their way on the back part of the Command Center to find their way inside to one of the "Hyperteleport Chambers", to make contact with one of the former holders of the power of the White Dino. They are then confronted by other Rangers in guard as Cas just gently taps their heads, causing them to knock out unconscious. Hunter pointing out: How many more "Jedi tricks" do you have on you? Cas gives a confused look as he doesn't get what Hunter is saying. Hunter adds: It's a Star Wa-- oh nevermind. Cas: Okay, you guys do whatever you need to do. I'll keep a look out. Kurt: Got it. Cas walks away to guard them, as Hunter and Kurt tamper with the controls in the Hyperteleport Chamber. Hunter: You sure we should be doing this? Kurt busy with the controls on the panel as he scrolls through the menu on screen and says: If it's one of our only shots against the Devil, I suggest we take it. Hunter then agrees by raising his eyebrows. Kurt: And....there! Kurt points on the screen and says: That's the guy we're looking for. Hunter: Who is he? Kurt: The last Ranger who held the White Dino powers. Revealing to be someone on Kurt's Earth, the mysterious person hears a noise from what reveals to be his brace containing the White Dino Gem intact. He is then instantly teleported to the Ranger world confronted in the room by Hunter and Kurt. ???: Who..are you guys? Kurt: But I know who you are...Jeffrey Parazzo. Revealing so to be him, who was also known as Trent Mercer in the Ranger world, the former White Dino Ranger. Jeff: Why did you guys call me here. Hunter: Kurt here says you have something we need. Jeff: Oh, so your Kurt! The one who took over the mantle of the White Dino Ranger. Kurt: Yeah that's me. Jeff: I saw everything that happened to you when the powers of the White Dino took control of your mind. After you broke the control over you, the shard piece of the gem came to me and reconstructed itself back into one piece. I'm so sorry all this happened to you. Kurt: It's okay. We have bigger problems at hand now. Jeff: And what's that? Kurt stays silent but Hunter goes in to tell him: Lucifer, the actual Devil, he's out there. And we think Kurt can use the powers of the White Dino to take on the Devil. Jeff looks back and forth at Hunter and Kurt and says: Okay. Hunter: Okay? Jeff takes out his brace containing the White Dino Gem. Jeff: Look, my time as a Ranger ended a long time ago. One of the reasons why I lost the power of the White Dino in the first place. He mentions a flash back about a monster he once faced that he wasn't able to defeat, causing him to lose the powers of the White Dino. Blaming himself how he failed as the White Dino Ranger. He continues: And now I think it's found it's rightful owner. He gives the brace over to Kurt, where he places it on his hands. Kurt: Thank you so much. I won't fail you. Jeff: I know. And good luck on facing against the Devil. Kurt grins and thanks him again. Then they proceed on sending Jeff back to his Earth. Kurt gladly stares at the White Dino gem, having it back in his possession. Hunter: Now we gotta make sure you take control of the power. And not let the power control you. Kurt: I know. Azazel tampered with it once. But right now I have a feeling the evil within the power won't take control over me this time. As they head to exit the chamber, Castiel comes in and tells them he senses something coming. Hunter: Cas, what is it? Cas: We need to leave, now! As Cas tries to teleport the boys out of the chamber, his powers don't seem to work. Kurt: Cas, what's wrong? Cas: Something is negating the use of my powers. An electrical surge starts occuring in the Hyperteleport chamber causing a rumbling in the room as well. Hunter: What's going on!? Cas in a terrified voice: He's here. A high pitch noise starts souring, immobilizing the trio, covering their ears and sending them to their knees as a portal then opens in the room. White light flashes, sends them flying and hitting the wall. Kurt tries to gain conscious as he sees a blurred mysterious figure with red eyes and wings extending out in the room then retracting them. The figure walks forward revealing to be none other than...Lucifer. Lucifer: Ooohh it's good to be back. Kurt tries to get up but Lucifer grabs and chokes him up. Lucifer: So, we meet at last. Hunter and Cas finally gains consciousness. Kurt: How'd you find us? Lucifer: Well, thanks to you, bridging this Earth and to yours, the process was quicker for me to travel back here. And...(looks around amused) voila. So... Hunter gets up and sees the White Dino brace on the floor and gets it. Lucifer: ...ready to say yes to me? Hunter then throws the brace over to Kurt where he catches it and then tackles Lucifer, dropping Kurt. Lucifer: Oh! How very unwise of you... Lucifer now picks up and chokes Hunter. Lucifer: ...Hunter! Kurt gasping for air. Lucifer: So, your my brother's vessel? Lucifer sniffs Hunter. He continues: Would just be too easy to kill you now. Besides, it's Michael I want dead. And I need him to be "wearing" you. Kurt momentarily puts on the brace with the White Dino gem. Then a white light energy surrounds him, blinding Lucifer, making him drop Hunter. Moments after the white light fades as Lucifer gains sight on Kurt. Which reveals to have fully morphed into the White Dino Ranger. Kurt: Whoa! He looks around his body as he's fully suited as the White Dino Ranger. Lucifer: You think that power can protect you? Kurt pacing fast towards Lucifer. Kurt: Oh I know it can. Kurt then punches the Devil right in the face. Almost showing to have affected him, making his face turn the other way. But he then glares back at Kurt then swats him away. Lucifer: You think it'd be that easy to take on ME!? Lucifer then makes his eyes glow red and then extends his wings out. Lucifer: Now...watch this... Lucifer then shines bright in white and then transforms into his armor, coated in red and gold and revealing to have six wings on his back and equipped with his spear. Kurt in shock of what he's up against. Lucifer: Now, you can have all this Kurt. All you have to do is say "yes". Kurt: Never. Kurt pulls out his Drago Sword as Lucifer and Kurt are about to clash, Castiel blocks him with his angel blade than proceeds on fighting Lucifer. Castiel being no match for him, he levitates Cas off the floor as he points his spear toward his heart. Lucifer: Ohh, brother. You're willing to die for these humans? Hunter then intrupts: Oh he's not gonna die today. Revealing to have drawn an angel banishing sigil. Hunter: See you later Cas. Hunter without a hesitating, slams his palm on the blood sigil making Lucifer and Castiel vanish in the room sending them away for now. Kurt aids Hunter back up where they head back in the Impala. Kurt driving this time with Hunter in the back, laying on the car seat, injured. They flee the Command Center before anyone else spots them. Later that day while on the road, Hunter begins to speak. Hunter: I'm impressed what you did back there Kurt. Kurt: Really? With what? Hunter: You, standing up against the Devil. And punching him right in the face. Kurt: Thanks could've done more than that till Cas... Hunter interrupts: I know. It's just, for the first time since all this started. I have a feeling we're gonna win this. Hunter's phone then rings and answers to Chuck. Asking how the boys are doing, claiming he saw everything that has just transpired to them from his recent vision. They tell him what happened and how Kurt is back as the White Dino Ranger. But Chuck tells him he didn't call them just because of seeing what just happened, he adds that he knows exactly where the Colt is. Hunter relieved and asks him all the details about it. Category:Episodes